codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
"Code Lyoko: Generation" Book 1, The Rise of ANAX, Chapter 7
Chapter 7 “It looks like you deactivated the Tower just in time guys!” Brittany said in a relieved tone over the phone. “Oh yeah!” Tennent cried. “Tennent to the rescue! Where would you be without me, guys?” he inquired. I decided to let him celebrate. My pride would come second. “We’d all be missing Sean right now if it weren’t for you.” I told him. “Speaking of Sean,” I said into my microphone. “How is he?” I asked Brittany. “It doesn’t look good,” she answered. “Can he walk over here?” I questioned. “Possibly...” She answered. “Good. I need to see if this is necessary,” I ended the connection. “Need to see if what’s necessary?” Alyssa asked. “You’ll see.” I told her. I typed up a code to bring up the program I had recently discovered. I didn’t know exactly what it was, but it was clear that it had helped the original Lyoko Warriors. Much later Sean arrived. Seeing the multiple open wounds all over him, and the amount of time it took for him to walk to the Factory, made up my mind. He would probably pull through, but with those kinds of injuries, people at Kadic would get far too suspicious. I announced this too the Lyoko Warriors. “So what are you going to do about it?” Sean asked. “I’m gonna try out a new program. It’s called Return to the Past,” I said. “So what does it do?” Tennent asked. I rolled my eyes at him. “Isn’t it obvious?” I asked in return. “You don’t mean...” He trailed off. “C’mon, Sammy,” Alyssa said. “You don’t actually think that you can-” “Return to the Past, now!” I said, typing the proper code. What happened next surprised even me. I beam of blinding white light erupted from the hologram of Lyoko on the ground in the Factory. It expanded quickly and enveloped us, and my view lapsed into a white-out. *** The white cleared like a fog. I regained consciousness in the School Yard. Tennent was on my left, and Sean was on my right. Make that, Tennent was at the vending machine. He suddenly stopped, as if he had realized what had happened. He turned around. “Huh?” he asked. “What just happened?” I sighed. “What part of Return to the Past do you not understand?” I asked playfully. Sean wore an equally confused look. “You don’t believe me do you?” I asked. I didn’t expect an answer, and I didn’t get one. I pointed at my watch, and showed him the date. It was 4:00 the previous day. Actually, it was 4:00 today. “How does that work?” Sean asked. I shrugged. “I have a theory, but it’s not much of one.” “Well let’s hear it,” Tennent told me. “First let me state that I only decoded the actual program. There were some notes that went with it, which I haven’t been able to decode.” They nodded so I continued. “The bright like that was emitted had a strange frequency. My guess is that it travelled at the speed of light into a satellite in space. As it was being beamed back to earth, the frequency changed, utilizing the time dilatation that occurs at the speed of light, and projected the light over the whole planet, reversing the Space-Time Continuum to a small degree. About twelve hours.” I finished. After a few seconds of silence, Sean asked, “Can that be explained in English?” I opened my mouth, but was interrupted by a rather unpleasant surprise. “Oh Sean, dear!” He groaned. It was Rachel Sanders. She was the daughter of the Superintendent of our school. Her father also happened to be the Superintendent of every other school in the area. Pretty powerful dude. At first glance, Rachel was very beautiful. Most guys in the school had flipped over her for this fact. Once you got to know her, you found that her personality was awful. She was rude, controlling, demanding, and very uppity. Not to mention she was a leach, and totally brain-dead. She had light brown curly hair that fell half way down her back. Her eyes were a bright blue. At this moment, she was wearing a light pink jacket and skirt. As she walked toward us, she waved to Sean. She pushed me aside as she walked up close to Sean. “Hey Sweetheart!” she said. Sean put his face in his hands. “When are you going to realize that I’m the perfect girl for you?” She asked. “Rachel,” Sean answered. “Have I not answered that question a thousand times?!” She gasped. Before she could say anything, Sean continued, “Why don’t you go hang out with Julian and Phillip. They’re always eager to cater to your every want!” “Humph!” She stalked off. Tennent walked up beside Sean. “Every time I see that girl, the more I get the feeling that she’s gonna cause a lot of trouble for us,” he said. We walked off in the direction of the dorms in search of Alyssa and Brittany. When we had found them, we filled them in. *** The next day at lunch, Rachel waved for Sean to come sit with her. Naturally, Julian Poliakoff and Philip Pichon were with her. Philip was very short, with shaggy black hair, and big glasses. He wore a green sweater and jeans. Julian was very lanky with orange hair. He wore a black undershirt, with a red jacket over it. He had on brown cargo pants. Sean ignored Rachel’s offer entirely. We ate lunch without further disturbance. After lunch was over, I asked my friends in a hushed tone, “You guys want to go to Lyoko to search for an Info Orb?” They nodded discretely. We had chemistry class with Mrs. Morgan and math class with Mr. Lester. After that was over, our last period was study hall. I used this opportunity to get my homework done, so that way I wouldn’t have to worry about it later, and we could spend as long as necessary on Lyoko. I wish that I had paid more attention to my surrounding when we snuck off to the park to get to the Factory. *** We ran through the forest, and quickly arrived at the manhole. Using the Lab’s mainframe computer, I had mapped out several possible routes to the Factory. This would help us, as we would not be able to use the same path every time. Tennent went down the manhole first. He was followed by Brittany, Sean, Alyssa, and finally me. As I closed the cover, I looked around quickly to see if we had been followed. I didn’t look good enough, for if I had, I would have seen Rachel’s head poking out from behind a tree. We raced through the sewers on foot. There has to be better way, ''I thought. By the time I reached the Lab, I was breathing hard. I was not the most athletic guy around. “Get to the Scanners,” I wheezed. “Hang on,” Sean said. “Should we leave a couple of us behind as back-up? That way if ANAX comes upon us again, we could surprise him by having different people to Lyoko after we are devirtualized. Then we could go back to Lyoko.” I thought about it. It just might work. ANAX might think that whoever we leave behind didn’t come with us, and it just might throw him off enough to give us the advantage we needed. “I concur,” I told him. We decided that Alyssa and Tennent would stay behind. ''This is a good plan, ''I told myself. ''Besides, if we get devirtualized, we can just revirtualize and keep going. Right? '' '' Category:FanFiction Category:Code Lyoko: Generation